True Blue
by makoseyebrowfishies
Summary: Mako, Korra, Asami and Bolin meet each other at a High school. But after Bolin hosts a party everyone gets drunk and Mako and Korra wake up in eachother's arms... What will happen? Makorra! Possible Bosami!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi… I am makoseyebrowfisies(MEBF) Just call me MEBF for now… So anyway, I am a upstarting Fanfiction writer, I hope you guys enjoy my first story… **

**Mako: 17**

**Korra, Asami, Bolin: 16**

**Mako: Wait what is this even supposed to be about… **

**Me: You didn't read the description?**

**Mako: What is Makorra?**

**Korra: Does this have anything to do with me?**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Mako! Wake up before your eyebrows bite you!"

"Shut up Bolin…" It was the first day of high school for Mako and Bolin and hell was Bolin excited… Mako however was a different story.

"Think of all the girls! The cheerleading squad! The parties!" Bolin said waving his arms about in a flexing fashion.

"Bolin! How am I supposed to go to school if you won't leave my room so I can change!" Mako yelled.

"Point taken…" Bolin said in defeat.  
-

Mako and Bolin took their bags and walk outside each holding their waffles in their hands. Well, Bolin probably had his mouth by now…

"So Mako." Bolin said with his mouth full of food. "How do you think the…"

"_Please say homework" _

"Girls are?"

"_Damn it… _I think that you should focus on your homework instead of you hormones Bo." Mako snickered. Bolin started blushing.

They had finally arrived. The big school gates had a big sign. **Big surprise** which said Republic City High. The two brothers walked across the football pitch. Mako looked at some of the girls playing football and turned back to his brother. Bolin was busy flirting it up with some cheerleaders… Mako felt something hit him and he fell over. He was lying backwards on the pavement when he opened his eyes to see some deep blue eyes.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." The girl on top of Mako said.

"It's okay." He said still looking into her eyes. _She had beautiful blue eyes…_ Mako was thinking. Mako felt her lips just graze his. She looked like she was getting teary…

"Hey, Mind getting up?" Mako asked. The girl pulled him up.

"Oh sorry." The girl said back. "My name is Korra, Nice to meet you!"

"Mako, Nice to meet you too…" Mako said. The bell rung and they each had to go to their classes. He waved bye to the girl. She waved back as she felt a rush of blood come to her cheeks. She quickly turned away. "_What's happening to me? I can be in love with him can I?" _Korra thought to herself. Then of course her best friend Asami came in. "Oh my gosh Korra… Who was that?" Asami said. Korra didn't reply. "Wow, he's hot…" Asami said. She pulled korra's hand to go to class.

"Yes he is…" Korra said boringly.

"You like him don't you?" Asami said still walking.

"No I don't…" Korra said with a picked up light voice.

"Korra… You're a bad liar…" Asami said.  
-

The bell rang and Damn was Mako happy. He walked into the cafeteria and looked around for a table… _Wow, I really am lonely… _"Mako!" He heard a voice call… He looked around for the person that called it. He saw Korra and what seemed to be her best friend and Bolin one of the tables. He walked over and sat down.

"Hey…" Mako said.

"Oh come on," Korra said. "Lighten up!"

"I'm not that kind of person." Mako said.

"Well anyway!" Bolin screamed. "There will be a party at our house today to celebrate! There will be alcohol, strippers and personal dance artists!"

"Wait what!" Mako, Korra and Asami all said in unison.

"Yeah and all you fools are invited!" Bolin said.

The school day had finished quickly and it looked like the party wouldn't end for a while. Mako was sitting alone at the bar drinking a bear. Mako was already getting dizzy. Korra walked over and sat next to him with a half empty cocktail. "Hi, Mako!" Korra said. "Your eyebrows look like eels!"

"Korra I think your drunk…" Mako said

"No I'm not!" She said. She grabbed Mako's shirt and reached up to him and let her lips graze his. Mako pulled away. Korra got up and sat on his lap. "Korra?" Mako said.

"I think the alcohol is getting to Mako." Bolin said to Asami about 3 meters away from Mako and Korra. He looked over and saw Mako and Korra making out. "Relax, Bolin!" Asami said. "It's not like they'll have sex!"

The next morning. Mako woke up. **No Shit… **He opened his eyes to see someone's blue eyes. "Oh shit…" Mako said. Mako hugged Korra and put his head on hers.

**That's it for my first chapter of my first fanfic… Yay! This is MEBF are swimming away and will see you later! Bye! Song for this chappie. "OneRepublic- I Lived****"**

Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rises, you built a wall  
Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay

Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad  
The only way you can know is give it all you have  
And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes, you'll say...

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up  
And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup  
Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain  
But until my moment comes, I'll say...

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived

With every broken bone, I swear I lived.  
With every broken bone, I swear I...

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived.

I swear I lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI MEBF IS BACK BEACHES! Yes this is the second chapter of True Blue! I want to see if anyone can guess why I named the story that. Guess! And make sure to have some cookies too!**

The next morning. Mako woke up. He opened his eyes to see someone's blue eyes. "Oh shit…" Mako said. Mako hugged Korra and put his head on hers. Korra lifted her head up and saw Mako next to her. She took a while to take in the detail of the room. She saw the different pictures of him and Bolin on the wall. She looked under the bedsheets she and Mako where under to see her only in her undergarments. _Wait… Mako?!_ She lifted her head from out of the sheets and looked at Mako.

"Ah!" Korra squealed.

"Good morning…" Mako said smirking with Korra still screaming.

"How did I get here?" Korra questioned. She started shuffling to get out of the bed only realising that she still only had her undergarments on. She quickly stopped moving.

"What," Mako said. "Here as in my house? Or here as in my bed?" Mako asked. Korra started furiously blushing. She pouted and gave a look at Mako.

"In your… bed…" She said.

"Well, I'm guessing that we were both drunk last night and things just went from there…" Mako explained giving Korra the most innocent look he had. "Look Korra, we were drunk and It's best to just forget about this and just keep being friends…" Mako said.

"Agreed." Korra said before turning away. _I swear she seemed a bit sad about it… _Mako thought.

"Can you turn away for a bit while I get my clothes on?" Korra said. Mako turned away and heard the bed sheets move and Korra getting her clothes. Korra stood up and Mako turned back around. Mako took his pants from the floor and put them on under the sheets to see Korra giggling. "Why are you laughing eh?" Mako said in a joking matter. "Oh it's just that you guys struggle to even put your pants on…"

"Heh is that it?" Mako said after getting his pants on. He got out of the bed and saw kora blushing at the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. Mako was strongly buit with his arm threatening to burst out of the sleeves of his shirt. Mako walked out of his room and started going down the stairs with Korra waddling after.

"What's for breakfast?" Korra asks. Mako looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"First thing you say is what's for breakfast?" Mako says. Korra stares at him with her hip to her side. Mako sighs. "Pancakes or Waffles?" Mako asks. He looks at Korra and sees her eyes wide open.

"Both!"

* le saut de ligne (The Line Break)

2 weeks later…

It was lunch time and Mako Bolin was at home with Hasook and that he wouldn't be coming home until around 4pm. Mako had some free time, something he hadn't had for a long, long time… So of course being Mako he decided to study and check his email. As he was running through his Email (And Bending History homework) he found something that had caught his eye. The probending tryouts results. He look and read the Email:

To, Mako Henderson

Hi Mako you have impressed me in your tryout session with your powerful long range and short range fire abilities, you have used your defensive abilities and are able to keep a cool head in under fire situations and I think you are the right man to captain out A team, you should congratulate yourself, you are now one of the most important players. Here is a document which will show you the squad for all of the teams, thank you.

From, Lin Beifong

Mako quickly opened the file to see the teams.

A Team: ©Mako, Bolin, Korra

B Team: Hasook, ©Tahno, Shauzo

"Great!" Mako said to himself. He had gotten into the A team with his brother and with Korra being the only girl in the two teams (Apart from Tahno) He looked at his watch. 3:12 Training would start at 3:30 he thought. He packed a black Adidas bag full of his Pro-Bending gear and gloves and got ready for the training.

*Second Line Break! New High Score!

"Okay kids! I want to see exactly what you can do out there! The two teams will be having a practise match in our gym Pro-Bending ring! No hard feelings!" Yelled Coach Beifong the two teams got ready on the platform. The match was easy for Mako, Bolin and Korra. As Mako and Korra were at their bags putting their stuff away Mako started up a conversation.

"We were really connecting in that ring together!" Mako said looking at Korra.

"Yeah, I think we could connect well out of the ring as well!" Korra said smiling.

"Listen Korra if this is about last night it's just…"

"Look I really like and I think we were meant for each other!" She said as quickly as possible and then covered her mouth. "Korra… I… Can't" Mako said before leaving. Korra watched him dash away.

*BREAK ZE LINE PEOPLE, BREAK ZE LINE!

Korra was sad. Not sad as in get over it sad, but depressed. She walked over to the end of Pro-bending stadium. She looked out of a porch to see the blue ocean. It was dark outside. She looked at her watch. 9:32. Crap! She had been standing there for over an hour! Since 6:50! She heard footsteps coming behind her.

"Listen we have to talk." It was Mako. "Sometimes you can be so infuriating…"

"Save your breath…" Korra said interrupting him. "You've already made it clear how you feel about me…"

"No I haven't." Mako said looking at her so sad made him realise what he had done. "What I'm trying to say is that as much as you drive me crazy, I also think that you're pretty amazing…"

"So you do like me…" Korra turned around and puffed.

"Yes! But that night two weeks ago and… I don't know things are complicated and I'm feeling really confused and I…"

"But we can try right?" Korra asked

"Sure! Anything that wou-"Korra crashed her lips against Mako's. He started to kiss back. He pushed her against one of the wooden posts on the porch. He picked her up and pulled away from the kiss. "Don't ever let me go…" Korra said pulling back into the kiss.

**Wow. That was tiring. Anyways thank you guys for reading this and the song for this chapter is drum roll please! Dun Dum Dun Dum Dun! **

**Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood (No Lyrics this Time) **

**Should I do a Karaoke Chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my name is, Hi my name, Hi my name is chicka slim MEBF. I am updating quicker than a mad Pokémon fan! It's amazing! Well anyway thanks to Ryebread1105 and CrazyPhenom for being my first reviewers to this fic! And no, Not a Madonna reference… True Blue: Korra's eyes, Meaning Loyalty. Get the gist of it? Anyway on with the fic!**

**Mako: When are going to make that fic about when we discover the fanbase? **

**Me: Mako… That's a secret!**

**Korra: You leave your notes on the fridge! **

**Me: Heh Heh Heh…. **

**Disclaimer: (I forgot about it last time…) I own the plot and nothing else! All characters belong to Nick!**

"_So you do like me…" Korra turned around and puffed._

"_Yes! But that night two weeks ago and… I don't know things are complicated and I'm feeling really confused and I…"_

"_But we can try right?" Korra asked_

"_Sure! Anything that wou-" Korra crashed her lips against Mako's. He started to kiss back. He pushed her against one of the wooden posts on the porch. He picked her up and pulled away from the kiss. "Don't ever let me go…" Korra said pulling back into the kiss. _

"Mako…" Korra moaned. Korra looked up to her boyfriend's chest. _'Boyfriend…' _Mako was fast asleep. Korra looked around to see where the couple had fallen asleep. Then were in the central Republic City park. She stretched her arms out and pulled Mako's arm off her shoulder. Mako opened his eyes. Mako looked around and found Korra around his arms.

"Korra…" Mako said as he found her arms and pulled her into a hug. The couple had fallen asleep on a park bench. Korra looked up at Mako. Just yesterday the two had become a couple but they were already falling asleep together. That was only yesterday. Mako picked her up bridal style and looked into her face. Korra looked sheepishly at his face with her trade mark smile and started giggling. Mako pulled her up and sat her on his shoulders.

"You're heavy." Mako said as he pretended to struggle under the weight of her being on his shoulders. She playfully slapped his forehead and jumped off.  
"I never said I wanted you to get off." Mako said as she climbed off his back.

"Let's see how well you do after we get lunch." Korra looked over to a posh restaurant and some other places that looked nice. Noticing this Mako grabbed her hand and pulled her into the posh restaurant. "Mako wait!" She said while laughing. Usually Korra would be the one pulling Mako around. Korra stopped retaliating and pushed Mako off her and looked around the restaurant. It had chandeliers and clean white table cloths. The only people that seemed to be there were people wearing suits and ties and some couples with nice clothes. Mako had already gotten a table when Korra had figured this out.

"Mako how are we going to pay for all this? We're only in Highschool remember!" Korra said whipering so not to disturb the other people at the restaurant.

"I have enough money to pay for it. Relax Korra. This is all coming from a little extra money I have from me saving up for a car." Mako said reassuring her.

'You're getting a car?" Korra asked. "What kind? Is it nice?" Korra said firing out questions like bullets.

''I think we should just order now Korra…" Mako said handing her the menu. She looked down onto the front. It said **Ba Sing Sae Turtle Duck Wings! Freshly Imported! **

"Mako lets just share this one." Korra said pointing to the picture of the wings.

Ultimately they both decided on the wings. And once they got there food, thanks to a hungry Korra. It was gone in about 15 minutes. Korra (and Mako) had eaten 45 Turtle duck wings. Scratch that. 44 Turtle Duck Wings.

"You have the last one." Mako said motioning to the last wing.

"No you have it!" Korra said pointing at his plate. "You've only had what? Five wings! You need to eat more Mako!" Korra picked up the wing and started shoving it in his mouth which earned them a couple stares from other couples. Mako reluctantly ate the last wing and helped clean the table of the mess that Korra had made. He pulled Korra up from the chair and went to pay for the meal. The couple left shortly after.

Korra and Mako were walking back to Mako's house hand in hand. Once they got there they each took off their heavy jackets and jumpers to be left with only their pants and shirts on. (And scarf)

"Mako?" Korra asked. "What car will you be getting?"

"You'll have to see Korra." Mako said. "Maybe I can pick you up," He said picking her up Bride style. "Then we can drive all around town, and then you can go home." He said throwing her into the couch unexpectedly. Earning a grunt from Korra after she hit the pillow.

"That's for forcing me to eat your stupid duck wings." He grabbed a pillow and jumped on Korra. Mako landed face to face to Korra. They were both laughing. Then Mako looked into Korra's eyes. Korra saw this and tilted her head. Mako started giggling.

"What are you laughing at City Boy?" Korra said utterly confused why Mako was laughing.

"Your eyes. They're a really nice Blue. Not like a bright blue but a deep heavy sea blue. Like the sunset when it's shining on the water." Mako said still lying on top of Korra with the pillow between them. Then Korra started to tear up. She turned her head away. Mako pulled the pillow out from under them and sat up. He pulled Korra closer to him.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Mako said. Korra looked at him. Mako seemed genuinely hurt.

"No Mako, It's just that's the first time someone has said something that nice about me…" Korra said looking up at the ceiling and then looking at Mako's chest.

"Sorry for getting all teary it's just, I'm not usually this sensitive and I thin- " Korra was cut off when she found Mako do something suprising. Mako had kissed her. Korra started to Kiss back when he felt Mako put his hands around her waist and pull them down so she was lying on top of him.

"I love you so much." Korra said pulling away from the kiss. Mako pulled her into a hug.

"Hey." Mako said. Playing with Korra's hair.

"What is it City Boy?" Korra said replying.

"I'll tell you what car I got." Mako said smiling as Korra started smiling as well. They both pulled back into a Kiss.

**Guys sorry for you having to wait for 2 weeks I think? For Having this new chappie up. Remember guys. OC's Are welcome if you give me details. Ex.**

**Hair Colour**

**Eye Colour**

**Height- (Compared to Mako and Korra.) Ex. Shorter than Mako, Taller than Korra.**

**Body type- Ex. Strong, Skinny**

**Age **

**Review it or Pm me for it. I won't always be able to add it (depends on how many I get.) Thank you guys for ready this. This is actually my longest ever chapter. Now to clear things up. If you Have read all the way here I commend you. So now I tell you my real name. It's Jay. Yes. A guy that can write sweet romantic stories! OOOOOOOoooo! (I get help from my GF) Anyway thanks this is **

**Jay, Signing out. **

**Song for this chap**

**James Blunt- Bonfire Heart.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! MEBF is back… and he is quite late… Soooo….. Sorry you guys… **

**Mako: I had to wait 2 weeks! Angi! 2 weeks!**

**Korra: You let us wait 2 weeks!**

**MEBF(Jay): I'm sorry! I was studying for a science test! (And got a severe case of writers block.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Otherwise Mako and Korra would be besties!**

A loud rattling noise came from all of the speakers in school. High School had started again. Bolin however was not happy. He was far from happy. The gang was just at the entrance of school.

"Guys!" Bolin yelled while running over to the 'gang.' (Asami, Korra, Mako) "I need to finish my homework!" Bolin said. "Can I go home and you guys say I was sick or something!" All three of his friends looked at him.

"Okay." Mako said. He then started his conversation with the girls again. Then he looked back. "Are you going or not?" Mako said with a small smile on his face. Bolin scooted off over to his moped. Mako looked back at the girls. Korra then started up a conversation.

"So anyway…. How are we going to pull this off?" Korra said. Pulling out firecrackers. Asami looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"I know exactly how." Asami took out her phone and showed them the document. It said:

_We sabotage Bolin's room so when he opens the door the sirens go off and a police speaker calls for him._

The bell rung and the three of them walked inside their each respected class rooms.

(Skip to lunch)

Tahno was back again. But this time, it could be even worse. He walked over to the three of them eating lunch. (Bolin's gone remember) Tahno walked over to Asami and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey pretty." Tahno said. Asami took his hand and threw it off. She sneered at him. "Well aren't you feisty." Tahno said looking at Asami. Mako glared at him and felt a small flame heating up beside him. It was Korra. Mako touched Korra's hand and he felt the flame go away. He looked at Tahno.

"Don't touch her." Mako said. His words filled with venom. He glared at Tahno. Tahno leaned on a nearby pillar. He smiled at Mako.

"Remember who your bitch is Mako. I know yours wants to light me up right here. Put a leash on her." Tahno said still smiling. Mako looked at Korra and Asami. Korra was lying back with tears in her eyes. Asami however was waiting for Mako to do something. She slowly nodded her head at Mako as if to say he was the one to do something. Mako stood up and walked over to Tahno.

"Tahno you're the one that needs a leash. I'd be happy to give it to you." He lit a fire in his hand. Tahno just smirked.

"I wonder how pretty you look without hair." Mako said. He gabbed Tahno's collar and lifted him up. Mako lit a small ring of fire around his collar. He threw across the cafeteria floor. He picked himself up and watched the three of them walk out with Mako still glaring at him. Once Asami had left Mako and Korra sat down on a bench in front of the basketball pitch. Mako felt Korra lean on his chest. Korra started crying into his chest. He could feel the wet tears soaking his jacket. He hugged a whimpering Korra. Korra lifted her head up and wrapped her arms around Mako's neck.

"What am I to you?" Korra said whimpering. Mako looked down at her and smiled.

"Let me show you." Mako said. He pulled her down to the school car park. He walked over to a purple Satmobile VV-2 (Imagine a Range Rover) Korra looked at it. She touched the bonnet and looked at him.

"Wrong car." Mako said. "Look behind it." Korra looked behind the Satomobile to see another Satomobile. She screamed. Mako took out his keys and opened up the butterfly wing doors. The new Satomobile was white and a special YT edition. (Imagine a Lamborghini Gallardo) Korra opened the other door and sat inside. Mako closed both doors. He pulled out a paper and showed it to Korra. It was a price tag. It said. _220,000 yuans_. Mako pulled out. Under it, it said. _Your welcome! Bolin!_ Korra hugged Mako.

-Probending training-

Bolin, Mako and Korra had been training for the last two days to be told which one of the teams would be entering the Junior Pro Bending Championship Cup (JPBCC) and today was the revealing. Coach Lin had made a ready presentation. The entire school had appeared for the revealing. However the Benders where in a small side hall to enter the presentation. The presentation had started.

"Welcome students! Today is a special occasion where the team that will be representing this school in the JPBCC!" Lin said receiving a huge roar from the crowd. Lin went through the history of times they had entered the championship. Most importantly the last time they competed, with the team of: Mako, Tahno, Yosak the team had come second in the last championship.

"So now that you know the history of our teams." Lin yelled. "You can now be revealed to the new team and possibly one of the strongest since our win in 1984!" Lin conjured up some smoke from the stage.

"Let us introduce our water-bender: Korra!" Korra walked out from the smoke and bowed to the audience. "Demomstrate!" Lin yelled. Korra took some water from the nearby pool(They were in the gym) and sprayed Asami in the audience. Korra left the stage.

"Now welcome our earth bender!" Bolin came out and did what Bolin always does: Be a one man show. "And finally our captain and firebender! Mako!" Then multiple shards of Ice cut into Mako and a girl wearing a blue blouse came over to help him.

**Who is this new girl? What happened to Mako? Is he okay? Well no he's not okay. MEBF out. Song is Blurred lines by Robin Thicke.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! MEBF. MEBF. I think I'm having shipping wars inside my head. Relax. I'm not ending this story. Thanks to Jerica Richardson for giving me a new character to reveal to you guys**

Mako woke up in the Highschool patient room. He was lying on a bed with and plain white and stained red blanket.

"Huh?" Mako said as he rose. He looked around the room to see if anyone was there. Nothing except… Food! Mako looked at the standard school lunch and checked to see what kind of sandwich it was. "Turkey… not bad." Said Mako. He ate the sandwich and put the rest of the lunch in his bag. He picked up his legs and put them on the floor. He still had all his clothes on. He felt something strain and sting in his right side. He looked down at his body. He lifted his shirt and found that his hip was bleeding and had a bandage around it. He looked out of the patient room to see multiple people holding flowers and some even crying. Some said "get better" or "Hope you get well!" He looked at the time it was 7pm. He put on his jacket and scarf. He took small steps to the door and opened it. He saw Bolin holding a crying Asami and Korra hugging Naga and of course the usual pot of people that just cared for the PB captain. Mako walked over to his three friends.

Asami was the first to react. She ran over to Mako and hugged him. She started crying into his shoulder. She lifted her head to say. "I thought I lost you… Losing the closest thing to a brother and best friend I've had." Asami pulled away. Bolin came next. He gave a Bear hug to him.

"Bro. I missed you." Bolin said simply. He gave him a pat on the back. He looked over to Korra. She was still crying. Bolin and Asami looked at him and then to Korra. Motioning for him to sit down. He sat next to her. The many people watching stared at the two. He took Korra's hand and touched her cheek. "You know that I was never good with emotional things. But what you should know is that I will never stop loving you. Even if you don't love me. I will always be there by your side. Korra listen. I need to know what has happened." Korra looked at him. Korra hugged him and sat on his lap.

"You were in a Coma…" Korra explained. She looked like she was going to start crying again. Mako rubbed her arms and looked at the people watching. He asked for some privacy and watch them slowly nod and leave saying goodbye to the four people there. He watched Korra speak again.

"You were in a Coma for 4 months Mako." Korra then started crying again. Mako kissed Korra's head and hugged her closer. Korra then started speaking again. "You were attacked on stage. You got hit in the side and head with Ice shards. Then the roof of the gym collapsed on you." Korra. Looked at him. Mako looked at Korra and touched her cheek.

"Korra, I need to know who did this to me." Mako said sternly looking at Korra. Korra turned away and looked at the ceiling. She turned back to Mako.

"I don't know." Korra said looking down at the floor. She started fidgeting. Mako looked at her and then at Bolin and Asami. Mako looked back to Korra.

"You know who it is don't you?" Mako asked Korra. Mako looked at the floor. "I can't believe this." Mako said as he looked away from the group. "I know who did it." Mako said as he walked out of the room. He opened the door to a large group of his friends. They all congratulated him on getting back and made a path for the fire-bender. There was a girl at the end of the group. She had black hair and was a little taller than Korra. She had orange eyes suggesting fire nation heritage. Once Mako saw her he had a major headache. Mako stumbled and fell into the crowd of people next to him.

_Mako heard an explosion, It rung in his ears as he felt something sharp hit him in the side. 'Knife?' Mako thought. He then felt a hard piece of Ice hit his head. A girl came over to help him up. The roof then started to collapse and began falling over Mako and the girl. 'Harmony?' Mako thought as he felt fire burn over him as he felt the metal covering him be lifted off. He felt dizzy and then everything went black. _

"Harmony?" Mako asked. He lifted himself up and felt Harmony hug him. Mako however didn't return the hug. Harmony had been a girl Mako met when he was running errands for the Triple Threat Triad. She was the one giving the tasks to Mako. She was only a year younger than Mako. She was a new student at the school. Harmony pulled away from Mako. Mako heard the door open as Korra, Bolin and Asami came out of the medical room. Korra came over to Mako punching his chest weakly while screaming at him. Mako picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Put me down!" Korra screamed. She started pulling Mako's hair. Mako walked her over to the porch and sat her down at the small bench. "Where's Tahno?" Mako asked.

**Oh! A real fight between the two this time. So to clear this up. Tahno attacked Mako so that the second bending team would have to go and Tahno would be captain. Tahno threatened Korra to not telling anybody or he would hurt Mako. Poor Tahno, He's the one going to the hospital now… Only the owner of Harmony know what I am going to do with her. Harmony is a Fire-bender. And the song is: Fun- Why am I the One?**

**Thanks for all the support guys! Writers block had me for a month but I pulled it back together to push this out. **

**(Just for the best of Fans! I had everything planned and I have a few major events coming up soon!)**


	6. AU(I Am Sorry)

I'm sorry guys that have been following my short little story here! shout out to Ms. Jerica Richardson! Thanks for always being there. But I have sadly lost Interest in this story and my mind has drifted elsewhere... Sorry you guys but I will not be continuing this story. Thanks for the support! I will be taking a two month break and expect me to be back some other time! Thanky you once again. This is MEBF signing out...


End file.
